Pretty Girl
by x0xCherryBlossomx0x
Summary: This is a repost of a previous story. It was written while listening to the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater nor do I own the song**

****I had this story up before but it got taken down because of the lyrics, but i have removed the lyrics and am putting it back up

so i suggest listening to the song while you read the story :)

* * *

Maka sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She watched as rain drops raced down her window. She sighed and closed her eyes, laughing red orbs haunting her thoughts. A cool, snarky voice saying something insulting. A grin with white shark teeth, flashing through her mind.

She shouldn't be thinking this way about her weapon It wasn't right. They were partners, best friends, Weapon and Meister. But she was unable to stop the way her breath picked up when he slid her one of those grins or the way her heart pounded in her chest when those ruby red eyes were trained on her.

X_  
_

She heard the quite knock on her door but ignored it. Hoping he would think she was working on home work or sleeping. But she had never been that lucky. Her weapon barged in to her room, stopping short when he say Maka starring morosely out the window.

He hesitated before slowly shuffling over to the bed. He stood next to it, watching the rain drops as well. His cool voice flowed through her mind and assaulted her ears. "Well it's slightly better than watching paint dry. Come on Maka, moping around isn't cool."

Her olive eyes turned to glare at him. "I'm not moping." He raised an eye brow. "Oh really? That comment usually would have earned me a Maka chop." She halfheartedly raised her hand, a book loosely clinging to her finger tips and brought it down on the top of his head. There was a small _thunk _and her hand wound itself back around her legs, the book seemingly disappearing.

Soul shrugged and looked away from his morose meister. Her eyes stayed trained on the night sky outside her window and he walked back over to her door, his eyes lingering on her slight frame until the door swung closed, blocking his view.

X

Maka felt drained the following week, as they fought their battles, did their school work and even just hung out with friends. About the middle of the week Soul noticed that along with how she was acting it seemed she was also coming down with a cold.

On Wednesday he walked in to her room to see why she wasn't already up and making breakfast. He saw a lump under the blankets and raised an eye brow. "Maka?" He heard her groan and he walked closer, lowering the blanket to see her face.

"Maka your sick. You should stay home today." Maka grumbled something along the lines of going to school. Soul shook his head and leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead. He

felt his lips heat almost instantly and stood straight frowning.

"Your burning up. No complaining. We're both staying home, you will rest and i'll take care of you." He turned toward the door, blushing slightly.

Maka watched him go through bleary eyes. A small smile lit her face and a small pale hand snaked out of the blanket to rest on the spot his lips had rested to take her temperature.

X

Maka gripped the handle of her weapon tighter. Her breathing heavy and her body slightly worse for wear. She had been resisting resonating with her best friend to hide her feelings for him and it was causing them to suffer in their fight.

She could feel Soul's annoyance resonating strong and clear. "_Maka, What are you doing?"_ She growled, swinging at the monster they were fighting. "Nothing! Just focus on the battle!" They finally defeated it and while Soul swallowed their hard work he shot her an angry and confused look.

X

Maka found herself in a situation she had been in many times in the last few months. Hiding from her weapon, closing off her soul to him. Both were getting cranky the longer she held herself back and both found themselves snapping at each other.

She sighed and watched the stars through her window. She hesitantly send a feeling nudge through their bond to feel a calm and sleeping Soul on the other end.

She lay back in her bed and let his image consume her. Let his voice echo in her head and left her soul open to his, soaking up his calm presence as he slept.

X

Maka stood in the middle of the living room as Soul angrily paced back and forth in front of her. His hands running through his hair, tugging every once in a while. "Just tell me whats wrong! What did I do? This isn't cool Maka, we're partners you're not supposed to hide from me!"

She felt her tears crest over her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Soul I..." She choked on her tears and crumpled to the ground, resting on her knees and covering her face with her hands. Soul kneeled down next to her, pulling her in to his arms. "Hey now, that's not how a cool girl like you acts. Just tell me what's wrong."

Maka peeked up at him and sniffled. "I'm in love with you Soul." Soul's red eyes widened and he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "You stupid Meister. I love you too. How could I not." She looked up in surprise and felt the slightly chapped lips that had taken her temperature earlier in the week, press against her own.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love... _

* * *

This is my first Soul Eater fic and after listening to this song which is Pretty Girl by Sugarcult I felt the need to write a MakaxSoul story ^.^

Hopefully the characters aren't too out of character and hopefully it doesn't jump around too much :) Hope you liked it!_  
_


End file.
